Gold's Turning Point
by Schmitterling
Summary: This will be a Yandere Lyra Fanfic. Gold finds out something has been happening between Red and Lyra. Now Gold is the center of it all. GoldxSilver, Lyrax?. Choose what Gold should do next


**Meme:** This is a Yandere Lyra fanfic. If you don't know what Yandere means, look it up. If you don't mind being creeped out or scared (if these affect you), then you should be fine when it comes to reading my story!  
>This was a different turn of events for me. I hope this is a fun read for all of you. The first chapter isn't that scary, of course (; if you want to participate in the results, just swing by a message or something.<p>

* * *

><p>Today the weather had a cool breeze. The water rippled slowly to the surface toward the boy's feet, gold and black shoes in hands.<p>

"Training done. Time to head back to Johto," he switched one shoe and placed it beside the other, holding both in one hand. Putting that hand to the side, he swung his right and snatched a lure ball off his belt. Throwing it in the air, a Mantine took the ball's place. When the ball fell back into the boy's hand, Mantine hit the water below it, bellowing out a loud "Mon!" to its trainer.

"Great, ready? This is all we have left to d-"

"Heading off somewhere?" a familiar voice rang through Gold's ears, causing the boy to come to a stop. Should he...

_a) Hop on Mantine. "Catch ya later!" right?_  
><em>b) Turn around, greet them before you leave. No big.<em>

He turned around curiously, wondering if who he was thinking of was right. There he was, the former champion standing right in front of him. Red clad, red trademark hat... there was no mistaking it.

"R-Red!" Gold was almost taken aback. The sudden boy's appearance surprised him.  
>"Hey, yah I was gonna go to New Bark Town." He answered, pointing at the water behind him.<p>

"...I'll come with you," the red clad said after a few minutes. Unsure what to say about the sudden request, Red walked by the boy and hopped on Mantine. The boy stood there agape.

"... ...I thought we were leaving?" Red tilted his head, sitting comfortably on Mantine like it was his own.

"A-ahh, well..." Gold wondered what to say...

_a) "Alright, alright. Just give me a sec, Red."_  
><em>b) "Hey, uh, that's a one-person ride..."<em>  
><em>c) Say nothing, he wasn't invited anyway.<em>

"Alright, alright. Just give me a sec, Red." The younger boy splashed his feet in the water and stared at the Mantine, wondering how to hop on now that Red was in the way.

"Hey, Red…" he sweat-dropped.

"If you're not coming, I'm leaving you." Red said simply, about to pat the Mantine.

"Ah, that's my Pokémon, though, Red! Don't you have your own?" Gold asked, placing his hands on Mantine.

"…Hurry up. There isn't all day." What an attitude the former champion was using toward him. Gold stood there speechless, but hopped on his Mantine nontheless. It wasn't easy, having to grab onto Red's arm like that and all.

…After a few minutes, Gold sat behind Red and had to wrap his arms around him, in an attempt not to fall off. He placed his shoes in his bag (Red refused to put them in his lap), and stared at the watery path in front of them.

"Surf toward home, Mantine. Don't stop," Gold sighed out, the Mantine taking off toward Route 27.

It was quiet most of the way. Red was known to be the silent former champion to Gold. To top it off, Red had sprayed Super Repel as not to have wild Pokémon appear. That _was_ the reason why Gold decided to Surf instead of Fly in the first place. There was no turning back now.

"Re—"

"… …who lives in NewBark Town with you?" it was such a sudden question; he almost didn't want to answer.

"Uh… my mom, the Professor, his assistant, Lyr—"

"Yes, her. I… wanted to know if she really lived there. …That's all I needed to know…" he glanced away, and started to pull another Super Repel out of his bag.

…Lyra. She was one that the champion bumped into a lot. Not that Gold minded, but hearing her being thought of by the former champion? Sure, she battled Red before Gold did and won, but Gold thought that as something reasonable. They both started their journey at the same time, after all.

Now the red-clad boy started spraying more Super Repel. As the boy is distracted, should Gold…

_a) Kick Red off the Mantine. Who cares if he was the former champion?_  
><em>b) Talk about Lyra more. See if Red will say why he has her on his mind.<em>  
><em>c) Take all the Repels out of Red's bag. We're here to train, damn it!<em>


End file.
